Missing You
by NverSayNver
Summary: Mitchie and Shane havn't seen each other for one month, and it is killing them!  What happens when Shane decides that enough is enough and decides to do something about it? Smitchie. Implied Naitlyn  ONE SHOT! PLEASE REVIEW!


AN: Felt bored, decided to write, while writing a persuasive essay. It's easier to write one-shots than another chapter for another story...LOL...Stupid Greek Mythology!

Missing You

HELL.

One word that describes the college life that my best friend Caitlyn and I have to go through. Our room is a mess; we have work piling up, dishes piling up, laundry, and everything. And the worst part is that we haven't seen our boyfriends in about one month. One month!

I know what you are thinking…that while they are Nate and Shane Gray from Connect 3, they must be on tour or have shows to perform or something. No, they actually live 20 minutes away from us. The reason why we haven't seen them in a long time is that every time they want to come, they know that they are not going to be able to talk to us, and that we would ignore them until we finished our work, which would probably take into the late night to finish, so they decide not to. Shane and Nate have been calling us, but Shane knew that the best and only time we could talk is around 10 at night, which was right about now.

I continued on writing my paper for my Anatomy class, which was the last one for me when I heard a familiar ring coming from my phone: Shane's. I pressed the green button on my Blackberry, and walked outside to the hallway of our apartment

"Hey, popstar," I said, grinning, knowing that it was going to annoy him.

"Rockstar, Mitch. We've been going out for the past 5 years. How many times do I have to remind you?" Shane whined.

"I don't know, so many times, I guess. So, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Hmm, I don't know…GOING CRAZY! Jason was on the edge of killing us today when we complained that we haven't seen you guys in a month," Shane said.

"I know, I know," I began, "but right now, even though we have finished most of our work that's due tomorrow, we still have to do laundry, the dishes, fix our room, shop for food, milk, eggs, bread, and everything. I really want to see you, and I know that Cait wants to see Nate too, but we just can't," I whined, I was kind of about to break after not seeing him in such a long while.

"Ugghh, you should have become a singer, instead of a med student. Nate and I are going insane!" Shane complained.

"I know, I know, baby, but it would have been worse to become a singer. We would have had horrible schedules to work along with." I said.

"I guess so," Shane admitted.

"I gotta go do laundry, shopping, and cleaning, but I will call you after everything is done, if you are still awake." I said, realizing how much work I still had to do.

I heard Shane sigh, "Okay, have fun. Call me when you're done. Love you."

"OK, bye. Love you too," I said.

"Bye," Shane repeated.

I turned off the phone and headed back into the room where Caitlyn was on the bed, typing furiously on her laptop. I sighed, and began to start cleaning.

Shane's POV:

After I hung up the phone with Mitchie, I got an idea. I went to find Nate, who was in his room.

"Nate," I called.

"Yeah?", Nate asked, looking up from his laptop.

"Go to the store, buy 2 cartons of eggs, 4 gallons of milk, and some bread, then meet me at Mitchie and Caitlyn's," I said, throwing him his keys.

"Why?" Nate asked, catching them before getting up.

"Because…we're both going crazy without Mitchie and Caitlyn. It's been a month already, and we have to do something about it. Meet me in the parking lot in half a hour." I said, leaving his room, pulling out my phone, and bringing up Google.

I typed 24 hour maid service into the search box, and a number came up: 1-800-Mary Maids.

I called them up and gave them the address to Mitchie and Caitlyn's, and the operator said that the maid would be there in half an hour. I walked into my room, got dressed, and brought an extra set of clothes for me and Nate, just in case the girls let us sleep overnight at their apartment.

I finished getting ready and left. Once I reached Mitchie's, I saw the lights turned on through the window, so I waited until I saw Nate turn into the parking lot. So all we were waiting for the maid. Nate came over with his arms full of groceries. I went to help him, and we waited outside while I decided to fill him in.

No longer than ten minutes later, a big pink van came, and parked right next to us. The lady came out, and went to the back of the trunk. Minutes later, she came out, with her arms full of cleaning supplies. We motioned for her to come with us upstairs. Once we got to their apartment, we rang the bell. A minute later, a disheveled Mitchie opened her door.

"SHANE!" Mitchie exclaimed, and immediately came toward me to give me a hug, which was kind of hard, because I was carrying groceries. Then she noticed I wasn't alone.

"NATE!" Mitchie said again, and went to go and hug Nate.

"CAITLYN, get your butt out here now!" Mitchie yelled, and took the groceries in her hands, and motioned me to come with her. We heard Caitlyn mumbling some unpleasant things, but then she let out a big scream once she saw Nate.

Mitchie and I placed the groceries down and I immediately circled my arms around Mitchie's waist and began to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss.

Then she pulled away. Breathlessly, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you," I replied, pouting.

Mitchie giggled. "So you decided to come here with groceries?"

"Not only groceries, but also…" I said, guiding her back to the living room, and pointed to the lady who was getting ready to start vacuuming. "Her, and Nate," I said, with a big smile.

She smiled at me and brought me to another room, which was not inhabited by a kissing Nate and Cait.

We both lay down on the bed, and began kissing. Mitchie pulled away again, and snuggled up against me with her head resting on my shoulder. Then she said, "But you didn't have to."

"I know, but I was missing you too much," I grumbled.

"I see…If this is what missing me does to you, then I guess that we should get together at least once a month, with you guys showing up at our door with a maid" Mitchie smirked as she looked up at me and wrapping her arms around my neck.

I put mine on her hips. "Well, if this is the only way that we can see you, we will bring nerds along too." I said, smiling.

"Maybe you should," Mitchie breathed before leaning in for a kiss, and snuggling into my side.

We talked and kissed and then fell asleep, no longer missing each other….

AN: Wow…27 minutes to write and re-read..

Please review. Love you all!

This one-shot was revised by my Beta nitchie4ever. Thnx!

NverSayNver


End file.
